Missing
by aroundpeginasquarehole
Summary: Their daughter Alyvia is born and they couldn't be happier, but what happens when she goes missing?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I don't own Bones.**

* * *

><p>He walked out to the hallway with a small bundle in his arms. He looked down and smiled. Before he reached the waiting room, he saw Angela walking up and down a hallway. She saw him and smiled.<p>

"What's her name?" Angela asked as she walked up to them.

"Alyvia Joy Angela Booth." Angela smiled.

"What room is she in?" She looked up at him.

"381."

"Thanks Studly. Now go show off that beautiful little girl to the rest of them." She patted his shoulder.

"Thanks Ange." He started to walk away when he realized something.

"Ange?" She turned around.

"Where's Mikey?"

"With Hodgins. She smiled. "Mikey's gonna be so excited to have a playmate."

He smiled as he started walking towards the waiting room again.

* * *

><p>Angela opened the door and smiled. Sitting in the bed was Brennan, her blue eyes tired, but alert.<p>

As soon as Brennan heard footsteps, she turned towards the door.

When she saw it was Angela, she both sighed and smiled.

"Hi Ange."

"Hey sweetie. So, how do you feel?"

"Tired. Sore. Happy. Nervous. Excited. Anxious, and a plethora of other irrational emotions."

"But it's worth it, don't you think?"

"Yes, very much so. When Alyvia was placed in my arms for the first time, I was overwhelemed with many emotions."

Angela walked over and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Sweetie, that's how I felt too. It's the beginning of motherhood. You're nervous that you'll do something wrong and you're happy that she's finally here, but your excited about the fact that you have a child."

Brennan smiled. "Hodgins, Mikey, and I got Alyvia something." Angela said.

She pulled a stuffed white dog with purple hearts for spots and purple ears out of her bag and handed it to Brennan. She grabbed it and smiled.

"Thanks Ange." She went to reach over to place it on the table that was just in her reach when she flinched.

Angela grabbed the dog and placed it on the table for her.

"You still a little sore sweetie?" She grimaced, knowing that her friend had a high tolerance to pain, but was still experiencing it.

"Just a little." The door clicked open and Booth walked in holding Alyvia in his arms. Angela noticed that Brennan's eyes lit up when her daughter came in the room.

When Booth came closer to Brennan, he placed Alyvia in her arms and sat down next to her. Brennan cooed at her while Booth played with her fingers.

Angela just stared at the picture in front of her and smiled. She had never seen her best friend as happy as she was and she had a feeling that neither of them would ever be happier.

She reached into her bag and grabbed her camera. Once she shut off the flash and had the camera pointed at them, she took a picture that she would develop as soon as she left so she could put in Alyvia's room.

She pointed the camera a them again, but this time called to them.

"Hey guys." Booth and Brennan both looked up with smiles on their faces as she took the picture.

"Perfect." Angela said. As she put the camera away, she heard two loud yawns come from the hospital bed.

"Do you two want to sleep some? I can hold her while you do."

"Ange you don't have too-"

"Oh but I want to. Auntie Angie wants to hold her niece." They both chuckled, but nodded.

"Yay!" Angela squealed. She walked over to the bed and picked Alyvia up out of Brennan's arms.

"Now you two go to bed. I'll be able to take care of her while you two catch up on some much needed sleep." She dimmed the lights over Brennan's hospital bed and sat in the rocking chair that sat in the corner.

Booth swung his legs onto Brennan's hospital bed and wrapped his arms lightly around her. Angela thought she heard a murmur come from both of them, but assumed it was her imagination.

When she looked up at the clock and saw the time, she grabbed her cell phone and pressed the first number on her speed dial.

"Hey Ange."

"Jack, take Mikey home and you go home too. I'm probably going to be here all night or I'm going to be here very late. I told Booth and Bren to catch up on some sleep so I'm watching AJ while they do."

"AJ?" He asked.

"Alyvia Joy. AJ." She stated.

"Oh. Ah I get it now." He paused. "Are you sure you want me to go home? I could drop Mikey off with Cam or I could call in the nanny if you want me there."

"I'm fine Hodgie. You go take care of Mikey and I'll be home eventually. Just don't expect me tonight."

He sighed. "Okay Ange. Love you."

"Love you too Jack. Night."

"Night."

She hung up the phone and started rocking Alyvia. She told her all about how long it took to get her parents together even though she knew she couldn't understand anything she was saying.

"Your daddy always did have the lion heart. And your mommy always thinks with her scientific brain and never listens to anything but her rational side. Though with you around, she may start listening to that irrational part of her. Miss AJ, you are going to be the start for things to come."

"She's only been in this world eight hours and you've already given her a nickname?" Booth asked groggily.

"She was bound to get this one Studly. Her first name begins with an A and her first middle name begins with a J. People would've started calling her AJ sooner or later."

He sighed. "Yeah I guess you're right." He stood up from the bed.

"Ange give her to me. You've been here long enough and you deserve some sleep too." He picked Alyvia up out of Angela's arms and started swaying back and forth.

"Alright Studly, you got me." She kissed his cheek. "Tell Bren I'll be back in the morning with some good food."

"Can do. Night Angela."

"Night Booth." He heard the door shut so he started walking around the room.

"AJ huh? I think I like it. Now all we gotta do is get mommy to agree and everyone will be calling you AJ." He yawned so he pressed the call button on Brennan's remote.

"Yes?" A voice said.

"Can we have someone in here to take my daughter for the night so my girlfriend and I can try and sleep."

"Someone will be right in."

He walked around the room two more times before there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." He said. A nurse walked in with a carrier that had a card with Alyvia's name on it.

"Someone called for me to pick up your daughter?"

"Yeah. I figured my girlfriend and I try and catch up on our sleep now before we're up all night in a couple days." The nurse smiled and nodded.

"I completely understand." She took Alyvia out of his arms and placed her in her carrier. Booth lightly grabbed her feet and pressed kisses to both of them before the nurse wheeled her away.

* * *

><p>He woke up to the sound of knocking on a door and started to groan. He could feel Bones starting to shift in his arms.<p>

"Come in." He called. A nurse walked in with a worried look on her face and Booth immediately sat up.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Sir if you would please come outside-"

"No. Now tell me what is wrong with my daughter." By this point, Brennan was up and sitting next to him, clutching his hand.

"Your daughter is missing."


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean our daughter is missing?" Booth yelled.

"Sir, can you please calm down." The nurse asked him.

Brennan placed a hand on his arm and gave him a look. Her eyes were burning with anger, but she managed to stay calm.

He took a deep breath.

"Okay. I'm calm. I'm calm! Now, can you please explain why our daughter is missing." Booth and Brennan glared at the nurse with so much anger, she flinched.

"Okay. There is only one nurse on night duty for the nursery. I had to go to the bathroom so I had the nurse that was at the nurse's station across from the nursery watch the nursery.

"The nursery is only accessible to nurses working on the pediatric ward and to doctor's. The doors are always locked.

"Before I left, your daughter had been sleeping in her carrier. In the three minutes I was gone, someone broke into the nursery unnoticed, and took your daughter. The hospital is on lockdown and there is a Code Adam intact."

"Thank you, for telling us." Brennan stated absently.

"I'm so sorry ma'am. As soon as we find your daughter, she will be brought straight here."

"Thank you." The nurse left the room. When Brennan heard the door shut, she turned toward Booth and started to cry.

He wrapped his arms around her.

"It's gonna be o-"

"Don't you dare say that it's going to be okay Booth because it's not. Our daughter is missing. It is NOT going ti be okay." She started sibbing and he just pulled her closer.

"Bones. I promise we'll find her." He paused. "Do you want me to call Angela or Cam or..." he trailed off. He looked at her eyes and saw the hurt that began to fill them.

'He loves me. He just doesn't know what to do right now. It's his daughter that's missing too after all.' She thought.

"Angela please. Tell her she can bring Jack and Mikey if she wants.

" She wrapped her arms around his waist and cried silently on his shoulder He grabbed his cell phone and texted Angela.

'Ange. Bones and I need you at the hospital ASAP. We'll explain when you get here. She said you can bring Jack and Mikey, but I don't think you should bring Mikey. You'll understand when you get here. -Booth'

* * *

><p>Her phone buzzed and she took it out of her pocket.<p>

'Text from Booth', the screen read. She read the message and gasped.

'I'll be right there. Mikey is staying home with the nanny and Jack is coming with me. -Angela'

"Jack!" She heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"What is it Angie?"

"Call Danielle. Bren and Booth need us at the hospital ASAP."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. Booth said he would tell me when we get there." Hodgins pulled out his phone and dialed the nanny.

Angela walked up the stairs to her son's room and walked up to his crib. She looked down and saw he was sleeping.

"I need to go see Auntie Temperance for a little bit. You better be good for Miss Danielle. She was very nice and came in on her day off to watch you." She leaned down and kissed her son's head and walked back down the stairs.

When she reached the bottom, Hodgins was at the door letting Danielle in.

"Thanks Dani for coming in so unexpected. We have an emergency we have to take care of." Angela told her.

"I understand Angela. Where is Mikey?" She smiled. It tok her six months to convince Danielle to call her Angela, but she was finally doing it.

"Mikey's upstairs in his crib sleeping. I don't know how ling we'll be gone, but you know where everything is." She slid on her coat as she heard a honk outside.

"Mr. Hodgins is waiting for you Angela. Go. Mikey will be fine."

She smiled once more at her then walked out the door. When she reached the car, Jack started in.

"What do you think is wrong?" She noticed that his grip was so strong on the steering wheel that his knuckles were white.

"They probably are just freaking out or Bren needs someone to comfort her because Booth can't do it. It's probably not that bad."

"Angie, if it wasn't that bad, don't you think Booth would've only asked for you to come and he wouldn't have said that both of them needed you?"

She pondered over that then started staring out the window. Hodgins was right. Something was wrong.

* * *

><p>When they reached the hospital, there were guards standing at the door.<p>

"Purpose of visit?" He asked.

"Visiting."Angela told him.

"I'm sorry, people at the moment are only allowed into the hospital if they are in need of medical attention or have an appointment."

"Why the hell is that? I was just here yesterday to visit and it wasn't like this. I need to go see Dr. Temperance Brennan." She said, hoping that Brennan's name would let them in. The guard looked up.

"Are you Angela Montenegro-Hodgins?"

"Yes, but why does that matter?"

"I am under orders to not let anyone in for visiting unless their names were Angela Montenegro-Hodgins, Jack Hodgins, or Michael Hodgins."

"Well then can you let us in!" Angela practically growled at him.

"Yes. I'm sorry for the inconvience."

Angela grabed Hodgins' hand and pulled him into the hospital.

"Ange. Angie. Angela, slow down!" She turned around to face him.

"Jack, I can't slow down. Something obviously happened or else there wouldn't be guards at the door only allowing us in." She turned back around and started speed walking to the elevator's.

When the elevator came down, they walked into one with a man carrying a pink bundle in his arms.

The man looked to be sweating profusely, but Angela ignored it. Hodgins looked at the man and memorized him, feeling something unsettling about him. When they reached the maternity ward floor, Angela pulled him out without a second thought.

When they reached Brennan's door, Angela heard crying. She opened the door without a second thought and was surprised by the scene in front of her.

In Brennan's bed was Booth holding Brennan tightly to his chest. She was sobbing and he had silent tears running down his face as well.

"Booth, what happened?" Angela asked.

'Oh god something's wrong with Alyvia. What if she died! Bren would never be able to handle that.' Angela thought.

"Sometime after you left. Alyvia was abducted from the nursey. The hospital is on Code Adam. No one is allowed to come in unless medical attention is needed and under no circumstances is anyone let out." Booth stated. Brennan let out another sob and Booth just pulled her closer.

Angela saw the tears silently pouring down his face and waved Hodgins next to her.

"Take him out of the maternity ward. In fact, get him off this floor. I'll take care of Bren, you just make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." She whispered to him.

He nodded and Angela walked over to Booth and Brennan. She signaled for him to get up so he placed a kiss to Brennan's head and stood up.

Angela quickly took his place and started rubbing circles on her friend's back.

"It's alright sweetie, it's alright. They'll find her sweetie, I know they will."

* * *

><p>The man that had been carrying the pink bundle somehow made his way out of the hospital and to his car. He placed the bundle in the car seat and backed out of the parking lot.<p>

He dialed the number his boss gave him to call when his mission was completed.

"Ahh, Jeremy. I hope you're calling me to tell me you have completed the mission?"

"Yes sir. Alyvia Booth is in my custody right now and I am on my way to your headquarters."

"Yes well your mission has only just begun Jeremy. If you fully succeed, you will be greatly rewarded."

"Thank you Mr. Broadsky."

"Oh no Jeremy, thank you."

* * *

><p>A few hours later, the hospital was off lockdown , due to all rooms, hallways and other places being searched, but Alyvia was nowhere to be found.<p>

Hodgins brought Booth back clear-headed and ready to comfort. Booth helped Angela up and then took her spot so he could support the now sleeping Brennan. He wiped at her cheeks, noticing that she was still crying while she was sleeping.

They sat in silence for a few moments. Jack and Angela in a corner looking at the two of them.

Booth was worrying about their daughter and Brennan just kept on sleeping.

Brennan woke up about ten minutes later, her eyes filled with joy as she expected to hold her baby girl when she woke. When she realized there was no baby to hold, she sunk farther into Booth, who tightened his grip around her.

The silence moved from a solemn silence, to an uncomfortable one no one wanted to break. Fortunately, or unfortunately for them, a cell phone rang breaking the silence for them.


	3. Chapter 3

Booth reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He flicked it open without looking at the caller ID and spoke.

"Booth."

"Ah Agent Booth, nice to hear from you again."

"Broadsky?"

Angela, Hodgins and Brennan all looked at him with bewildered faces.

As soon as they processed the name, Angela and Hodgins shut the blinds and helped Brennan and Booth over to the corner of the room.

"Don't sound so surprised Booth."

"How the hell are you calling me? You're supposed to be in jail."

Booth could hear the grin in his voice. "Well, prison guards aren't the smartest people. Leave a sweet treat on their desk and they'll eat it, no matter how it got there. And it's a great time to escape when your guard suddenly dies."

"Why are you calling me Broadsky?"

"To congratulate you on your newest addition. I heard her name was Alyvia." Booth listened closely to the background on Broadsky's side of the phone and heard a baby crying.

"I also heard that she was taken from the nursery at the hospital and you still haven't found her."

"You bastard!" The phone clicked signaling the end of the call. Booth quickly dialed another number.

"Cullen. Yeah it's Booth. Look we found out who has Alyvia." He said.

"Broadsky." Booth said.

"He said he escaped. I heard Alyvia in the background." He ran his hand through his hair.

"Well can you have someone monitor my phone calls from there sir."

"Yes sir I know that if I was there then things would be a lot easier." He ran his hand down his face and looked at Bones. She was looking at the ground, avoiding eye contact.

"Well sir I can't really just get up and leave."

"Then fire me Cullen! I'm not leaving Bones here by herself! Family comes first in my book!" Brennan's head shot up.

"Thank you sir." He nodded.

"Yes sir next time I promise I'll mean it when I ask you to fire me." He squeezed the bridge of his nose.

"Thank you." He shut his phone and looked at Brennan, Angela and Hodgins.

"Broadsky has Alyvia." Brennan stated. When he nodded, Brennan's eyes turned from a steely blue grey to a pure electric blue.

She started to stand up but tripped.

"Bones. Calm Down." She turned towards him, her eyes burning with anger and fear.

"I will not calm down. The man that took our daughter killed Vincent. He was trying to kill you when he took that shot. He killed a prison guard just to make your life miserable by hurting the people you care about. So do NOT tell me to calm down." Booth eyes slowly turned into a glossy look, which Angela recognized as guilt.

"Bren, let me take you downstairs. You need a little fresh air."

"Angela I'm fine-"

"Bren. Do this, for me?" She sighed and let Angela lead her downstairs. Angela led her down to the garden. She led her to a bench and they both sat down.

"I think this place is a good place to think. I came down here after they told us Booth was dead.

"That time, my head was pretty messed up and jumbled. I thought about you and how you would take it. I thought about how you two never had your chance. I thought about Parker not having his father with him for the rest of his life.

"It had been pouring and by the time I was done thinking, I was soaked. But the thing was, I felt better. I just vented to the universe not carrying if anyone heard, just hoping that someone would do something." She paused.

"The next time I came out here was after we found out Zach was Gormogon's apprentice. That time I asked the universe why it was him. Why he had been the apprentice, and I hoped that he would not go to jail because I knew that he would have been jello in all those criminals' hands." She looked at Brennan and saw her staring out into space, her blue eyes vacant and starting to gloss over.

"The third time I came out here was when you told us Booth had a brain tumor. Again, I had thought about you and how you were processing the information. I thought about how we all just take life for granted and sometimes we need to just let go and not care what other people think and live life to the fullest." She took a deep breath.

"The last time I was here, was when Booth woke up from his coma. You had come into the waiting room and I could tell you had been crying though no one else could. When you said that he didn't remember you, I felt so bad for you. I came out here and just yelled at the universe. Telling it that you two were supposed to have your chance and that the universe couldn't do that to both of you." They sat in silence for a few moments before Brennan took a breath.

"She's just a baby Ange. She's not even one day old yet and look what's happened. She's already been kidnapped, and we're not even home! What happens if she gets sick or if something goes wrong? She hasn't been in the hospital long enough, she just hasn't." They both sighed.

"You know sweetie, I came up with a nickname for her."

"You did? I would've thought Booth would have done it."

"Well sweetie he was up with you all thirty-six hours you were in labor. You were both tired. I'm surprised he remembered your nickname, let alone making up a new one." Brennan smiled at the memory, but the smile faded just as quickly as it came.

"What's her nickname Ange?" She asked after they sat in silence for a few moments.

"AJ."

Brennan pondered this for a minute but couldn't come up with a reason why.

"Why?" She asked. Angela smiled.

"Her name is Alyvia Joy."

"Yes, I'm well aware. I did pick out her first name."

"Well if you just use the first letter of her first two names, you get AJ, which is a very common nickname for people whose name starts with an A and their middle name starts with a J." Angela explained.

"Oh. That makes sense." They sat on the bench in silence once more before Brennan spoke.

"We should probably get back upstairs. I wanna bet the boys are missing us." Angela said. Brennan smiled and let Angela lead her back upstairs.

* * *

><p>Upstairs, Booth and Hodgins were sitting in Brennan's room silently. As soon as Brennan had gone off the deep end when Booth told her to calm down, Hodgins could see the guilt in his eyes.<p>

"Man it's not your fault." Booth looked up at him with his glassy eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since Dr. B went on her little rant, you look like you feel guilty, so that's what I mean. It's not your fault Alyvia is gone. It's the idiot Broadsky's fault and knowing you, he will pay."

"And if I don't, it'll only be because the FBI or…" Realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Max." Booth said. Hodgins eyes widened as he said the name.

"You didn't tell him that she had Alyvia yet did you?" Booth buried his head in his hands and groaned.

"I'm taking that as a no. Dude, you're screwed. You didn't tell her dad that his granddaughter was born and the fact that she's been kidnapped!"

"Bones has been wondering why her dad hasn't came yet. It's because I forgot to call him!"

"Dude, good luck. Sometimes, he scares me more than Angela's dad does, and he's dropped me off in the desert by myself with a new tattoo on my shoulder."

The door opened and in walked a tired Brennan and Angela.

They both sat down on Brennan's bed and looked at Booth and Hodgins.

They all looked at each other before Angela and Hodgins stood up.

"We should get going. We'll be back tomorrow sweetie I promise," Angela squeezed her hand and turned to give Booth a hug.

When they were out of the room, Booth and Brennan turned towards each other.

"You almost got fired today didn't you?" She asked. He sighed.

"Cullen wanted me to go to the FBI because he said it would be easier to track where Broadsky was if they knew when he was calling. I told him no because I wasn't leaving you here by yourself. He agreed with me, but said if I ever asked for him to fire me again, he would do it without regret." He sat on her bed and once he finished, she hugged him.

"Thanks Booth."

"No problem Bones."


	4. Chapter 4

They had fallen asleep not too long after Hodgins and Angela had left.

The next morning, they were woken by Booth's cell phone ringing. Booth groggily reached into his pocket for it and flipped it open.

"Booth."

"Hello Booth."

"Hi Max." Booth grimaced. Brennan sat up and looked at him.

"Where are you and Tempe? I've been calling her cell phone, but she won't answer." Booth took a deep breath.

"Bones and I are at the hospital." She gave him a confused look.

'I'll explain after.' He mouthed to her.

"Is Tempe having the baby? I'll be right there."

"Max wait-"

"Why?"

"Bones already had the baby."

"When?" Booth took a deep breath.

"Two days ago."

"What?"

"Now Max, let me explain-"

"You mean to tell me my grandbaby was born two days ago and you're just telling me now?"

"Well Max-," Booth started.

"I'll be there in five minutes Booth, tell Tempe that." He hung up and Booth sighed.

He turned to look at Bones to see her glaring at him. He suddenly understood the saying "If looks could kill," because Bones looked like she was ready to kill him.

"You never called my dad." She angrily stated, already knowing the answer.

He stood up and walked to the window to get out of hitting distance.

"Now Bones, when we got to the hospital, you told me to call Angela and that was it. Angela called Cam and Sweets. You never said anything about your dad."

"No, but I had told you weeks before we came to the hospital that you were to call my dad." She was walking towards him and he had nowhere to go.

"I understand your angry Bones, but that's no reason to hurt me." She kept on walking towards him. A few more steps and she would be within hitting distance.

"I think it's plenty reason. Plus I haven't had any way to get out my anger, hitting you would probably make me feel a little better." She was close enough to hit him now, but hadn't started swinging, yet anyways.

The door opened and Booth sighed. In walked Max, who had a confused look on his face.

"Tempe?" Bones turned around and faced her father. Booth slumped against the window sill, relieved that Max had just saved him from a beating.

"Yes dad?"

"Why did it look like you were about to punch Booth in the face?" Booth sat up straighter and started looking out the window.

"No reason." She walked towards her bed and sat down. Booth relaxed again and looked at her. Her eyes were a blue gray and looked sad. Booth sighed.

"What's wrong Tempe? Did Booth do something to you?" Max turned his glare towards Booth and he sat up again. What was it with their blue eyes? No one else could scare him by just looking at him the way they did, plus he always felt like those eyes could see right to his soul, and it scared the crap out of him.

"Booth didn't do too much dad. He's just part of the reason I'm upset." Max started to stand up and Booth started to panic.

'It's a good thing I'm in a hospital because I think I'm gonna need a doctor after this.' Booth thought.

Bones saw her father starting to walk towards Booth, so she stood up and walked to stand in front of Booth.

"Don't dad. I don't need a broken boyfriend along with a missing child." She said. Booth stood up behind Bones and put his hands on her shoulders. He smiled inside.

'She just called me her boyfriend.' He thought. 'Maybe things are gonna get better after all.'

They both saw Max relax, then tense back up again.

"Wait a minute, did she just say missing child?" Max directed the question at Booth.

He hesitated for a moment then nodded.

"Yeah. AJ was abducted from the nursery the night she was born."

"AJ?" He asked.

"Her name is Alyvia Joy Angela Booth. Alyvia is spelled A-l-y-v-i-a." Brennan said.

"I have a granddaughter?" He asked.

"Yes." She answered.

Max smiled, but it quickly faded away. "Do you know who took her?" He asked.

She looked to Booth for help; she didn't know whether or not to tell her father that Broadsky had their child.

"Yes, but we're not going to tell you Max." He opened his mouth to object, but Booth spoke before him. "The reason we're not going to tell you Max is because we don't want you going after them. We're worried that if we tell you, you're going to go after them, and that you could hurt our chances of getting Alyvia back."

Max sighed and nodded his head. "You're right. I'm going to give you that one. But Booth, you better be going after that bastard though, because if anything happens to my grandbaby, her abductor won't be the only one getting hurt, you got me?"

Booth nervously gulped and nodded. "Max, the FBI is already on it and as soon as I'm allowed on the case, I'll be helping."

"I will be too." Bones said. Max and Booth turned towards her and gave each gave her a surprised look.

"Bones, I don't think that's a good idea." Booth started.

"Why not?" She glared at Booth and her eyebrows started to knit together.

"Sweetie, you just had a baby. You're not going to be ready to go and help Booth go find AJ even though you may want to." Max said. Her eyes began to show understanding and she sighed.

"I guess you're right. But I still want to help." She looked up at Booth and he could see the pleading in her eyes.

"It's okay with me, but you're not to be walking around or anything. Plus, I'll have to clear it with Cullen, so I can't promise anything." She nodded and her eyes filled with tears.

"Damn hormones." She said as she wiped at her eyes. Booth quickly sat next to her and pulled her into his arms.

"Bones, you know it's okay to cry right? It's normal." He felt her nod against his chest.

"I know." He pulled her away from him and wiped away the tears that were trailing down her cheeks. He placed a kiss to her forehead and pulled her back towards him.

"I always knew you two would get together." Max said. They turned to look at him, realizing that they had forgotten that Max was in the room.

"What?" Brennan asked.

"You and Booth. Tempe, the first time I saw you two together, I thought you were a couple. Heck, I thought you two had a better relationship than your mother and I ever had, and we had an excellent relationship. You two are so close, you're best friends, you always have the others back, and you're both so understanding to the other.

"Booth you understand Tempe so well, I think that's another thing about you two. Now Tempe, don't take this the wrong way, but you're very blunt and can be hard to understand-," Max said.

"I'm not blunt, and I am not that hard to understand." She stated.

"Bones, when you use your squint talk, you are very difficult to understand." Booth said.

"It's not my fault that most people are not at my level of intelligence Booth, so it makes it difficult for them to understand me sometimes."

"Well Bones, you know how to dumb it down when you talk to me. You just need to do it when you're talking to other people."

"Right there, that's what makes you two so compatible. Booth, you don't judge her and Tempe, you don't realize this, but you can actually be very understanding as well." Max said.

"Thanks Max." Booth said.

"You're welcome Booth. Just you remember, you break her, and you may not be found again. You're lucky I didn't kick you and that blond Barbie of yours all the way back to Afghanistan with my foot up your-"

"Dad. It's in the past. Please, just don't talk about it anymore. Please?" He sighed.

"Okay Tempe. I promise."

"Thank you dad."

"No problem sweetheart." Max leaned down and kissed her on her forehead and looked at his watch.

"Oh God, I forgot to tell your brother I was stopping in here. I was supposed to meet him and the girls in the park ten minutes ago. Oh well. I know Russ is gonna ask about you Tempe. Do you mind if he comes up to visit or…"

"Russ can come and visit dad. Tell him when you see him today that he can come up anytime."

"Can do Tempe." Max turned his glare towards Booth.

"You better take care of my baby girl Booth. And you better find my grandbaby too."

"I promise Max. I will find Livs, and I will take care of Bones."

"You better Booth, because if you don't, you better start running, because I will kick your-,"

"Goodbye dad!" Brennan almost yelled. He turned his glare away from Booth, smiled at Brennan, and then walked out the door. Booth let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"Thanks Bones." He leaned in to kiss her when she turned away with her arms crossed.

"I'm still mad at you." He just sighed and sat on her bed.

*Line Insert*

There was a knock at the door, and a nurse let herself in.

"Hello." Both, Booth and Brennan put a smile on their faces.

"Well it says here that you're ready to be discharged today Ms. Brennan." Booth saw her eyes widen and when she didn't correct her to Dr., he knew something was wrong.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you've been here for two days and you haven't had any complications since you gave birth so you're ready to go home."

"But…" Her eyes started to fill with eyes. That's when it clicked. She didn't want to leave because she thought that if we left without Alyvia, that we wouldn't see her again. He looked to the nurse and held up one finger to signal her to give them a minute.

He pulled her towards his chest and she started to sob.

"Shhh. It's okay Bones. It's gonna be okay. Shhh." He pulled back and wiped the tears off her cheeks again.

"Just because we're leaving Bones, doesn't mean that we're never gonna see Alyvia again. You know that right?" He knew he had said the right thing because when she collapsed into his chest, her muscles were more relaxed than they had been.

The nurse walked in the room and looked at Booth. He whispered into Bones' ear, "I'll be right back. Hold tight." She nodded and let go of him. He walked towards the nurse. As soon as they were in the hallway, the nurse started apologizing.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to make her cry-"

"It's okay." Booth interrupted. "It's just that she's worried that if we leave without our daughter, we'll never see her again." The nurse got a confused look on her face that was quickly changed to understanding, then to guilt.

"Oh. I am so sorry. I had no idea you were the couple whose child got abducted. I am so sorry."

"It's okay, but I would prefer not to include her in this paperwork. Can I fill it out?" Booth asked.

"Yes, but by signing this paperwork, you'll be in charge of her well-being."

"I know, and I'm okay with it." He signed the paperwork and handed it back to her.

"Take your time leaving; if you need to get her used to the idea, then we're okay with it." The nurse told him. He smiled his thanks then went back into Brennan's room.

When he walked in, he saw Bones walking around putting things into her overnight bag. When she reached for the stuffed dog that Angela and Hodgins had given Alyvia though, she started to cry. Booth quickly walked over and hugged her. She clutched the dog in her hands and held onto him.

"Bones. Shhh. It's gonna be okay. We're gonna find her and that dog is gonna be her favorite stuffed animal." He rubbed circles in her back, and felt her calm down. When she pulled back a few minutes later, she took a deep breath.

"I'm ready. When are we leaving?" He looked her in the eyes and saw how hard she was trying to keep it together.

"Whenever you want to leave." She nodded and went to go grab her overnight bag which Booth got before her. She started to pout, but gave up and latched onto Booth's waist.

They walked into the hall where a few of the nurses gave them sad smiles. They went to the elevator, which luckily was empty, and took it down to the lobby.

They reached the SUV and Booth helped Brennan into the passenger seat. When he opened the trunk to put the overnight bag there, he saw the car seat that he had left. He closed the trunk and instead put the bag in the back seat. When he started to drive back towards his apartment, which was where they had decided they were going to live, he noticed how quiet Brennan was being.

When he reached for her hand that was resting on the console, she turned her head towards him. They locked eyes and had one of their silent conversations. Silent tears began to fall down her face and he squeezed her hand. She squeezed back and that's when he knew they were on the same page, and that they could make it through this. No matter the outcome.


	5. Perfect Sense

They parked in front of the apartment and sat in the SUV. Booth still held Brennan's hand and was wondering what was going through her head.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He asked her.

"Why would you give me a penny to know what I'm thinking when all you would have to do is ask me and I would tell you?"

He sighed. "It's just an expression Bones. It means I want to know what you're thinking in that beautiful genius brain of yours." He said as he lightly tapped her temple.

She sighed. "I don't want to go in. It'll feel empty not having her there."

Booth opened his door and got out of the car, leaving a confused Brennan in the passenger seat. He hurriedly rushed to the other side of the car and opened her door.

He pulled her into a hug and she sighed against his chest.

"Bones. Give them a little time. They'll find her and when they do, we'll lock her in the house until she's thirty."

He felt her let out a small laugh against his chest and he smiled. He pulled back to look at her.

"Come on Bones. Let's go inside. It's starting to get a little cold don't you think?"

"Well it is the beginning of February Booth."

They both chuckled and Brennan let Booth help her out of the car. He shut her door and opened the back door to grab her bag.

They walked up the stairs to the apartment and Booth pulled out his keys to unlock the door. He turned the knob on the door like he always did before putting in the key but instead of meeting resistance, the door opened.

Booth pushed Brennan behind him and put a finger over her mouth so she wouldn't speak. He took three steps in and reached for the table that held his gun in a drawer.

He pulled the gun out and pointed it towards the kitchen. He flicked on the lights and when he saw no one was there, went to his and Brennan's room. He did this to all the rest of the rooms and ended at Alyvia's.

Once he had turned the lights on in her room, he scanned it, not seeing anything moved or out of place.

"Bones. Come in now. There's no one here." He heard her footsteps coming from down the hallway. When the footsteps stopped, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. He put his free arm around her and squeezed her shoulders.

All of a sudden, he felt her shoulders tense up.

"What is it Bones?"

"Did you come back at all while I was at the hospital?"

"No I was with you the whole time Bones, why what's wrong?"

"Because that picture frame wasn't there when we left." Booth turned his head towards where she was pointing and saw a silver picture frame sitting on the dresser on the other side of the room. He let go of her and walked towards the picture. When he picked it up, he smiled.

"Come ere Bones." He could tell she hesitated for a moment before walking further into the nursery. She again wrapped her arms around his waist and looked at the picture.

It was a picture from the night Alyvia was born. It showed Brennan holding AJ with Booth sitting right behind her. Brennan was talking to Alyvia and Booth was playing with her fingers. They both sighed.

"Angela." They said at the same time. Booth felt Brennan snuggle closer into his side and felt her arms tighten around his waist. Booth looked around the nursery and squeezed Brennan's shoulders again.

His gaze traveled around the room ad fell on the mural that Angela painted on the wall behind Alyvia's crib. It was a garden with a long winding path that had white daisies, daffodils, and white and yellow roses on either side with a girl standing in the middle of the path holding a white daisy up to her nose. Angela had surprised them with the mural when they were gone for a weekend on a case, and both of them thought it was beautiful.

His gaze then went down to the empty crib. The bedding was purple, just like the room was, and had little flowers of different kinds covering it.

After he tore his eyes away from the empty crib, he looked at Bones.

She was staring at the picture, her eyes glossy and blank. He watched her for a moment longer before gently shaking her.

"Bones. Bones, come on." She gently shook her head and looked up at him.

"Sorry. I must've spaced out."

"Zoned, Bones. Zoned out, but it's okay Bones. Hey, what do you say to us heading to bed now so we can get an early start tomorrow morning." He noticed she perked up when he said "we".

"Okay." They walked out of the nursery and Booth shut the door behind them. They walked down the hallway to their bedroom.

"And just so you know Bones, you're staying in your office and if I catch you out of it doing anything other than getting food, going to the bathroom, or going to Angela's office, I'm taking you home. No if, ands, or buts. 'Kay?"

"Okay Booth." They came upon their bedroom door and this time Brennan opened the door. They each put on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and crawled into bed.

As soon as they were comfortable, Booth wrapped his arms around Brennan's waist, pulling her towards him in the process.

He kissed her temple and then laid his head down on her shoulder.

"Night Bones. Love you."

"G'night Booth. I love you too."

* * *

><p>They were running down a long hallway, doors on every side.<p>

He took the left while she took the right. She was giving up what little hope she had when she finally saw what she was looking for. In the middle of the room, was a pink bundle.

She quickly ran into the room and picked up the bundle. She yelled for the man and he came into the room.

Alyvia had her eyes closed and was cold. Brennan put a finger on her neck to find her pulse and found none. She turned into Booth and started sobbing.

Instead of comforting her though, he walked out of the room.

"Booth. Booth. Booth!" He just kept on walking away, leaving Brennan standing alone in the empty room holding her dead child, sobbing.

"Bones. Bones. Temperance, wake up!"

She jerked awake and realized that she was sitting in bed next to a very worried Booth, tears running down her face. She launched herself into his arms and started sobbing.

"Shhh. It was just a dream Bones. It wasn't real. I promise, it wasn't real."

"B-b-but it f-felt s-s-s-so real." She sobbed into his chest. He rubbed circles on her back until she started taking slow, deep breaths.

He pulled back and saw she was asleep. He debated about waking her up to find out what her dream was about and decided it could wait until morning. He grabbed her pillows and placed them behind him and he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Booth woke up to pressure on his chest and a few strands of hair in his mouth.<p>

He reached up to his mouth and pulled put the few strands of hair that had strayed.

Once content that he had gotten all the hair, he looked down and sighed.

Her eyes had dark circles under them and her face looked paler than usual. He placed his hand on her head and she felt like she had a fever.

Last night he had woken to her murmuring in her sleep and tossing around, which she only did when having a nightmare. He went to wake her up when she started screaming. Her eyes were open, but she wasn't aware of her surroundings, which only made it scarier.

He shook her hard enough to wake her, but gentle enough to not scare her.

When she woke up, he saw the tears leaving trails on her cheeks and then she'd launched herself into his arms.

He had rubbed circles on her back until she fell asleep, but now, all he wanted to do was hold her like this all day and pretend that everything was normal. Just for a little bit.

But normal rarely happened to them. Just look at their current situation.

He felt her starting to stir against his chest and he started rubbing her back again. She sighed and then looked up at him.

"I disturbed you last night." She stated.

"You did more than just disturb me Bones. You had me terrified! What did you dream about that was so bad?"

She locked eyes with him and saw the concern in his eyes. She sighed.

"Can I tell you later? When I'm ready?"

"Okay Bones." He pushed back a few strands of hair that had fallen in her face.

"But Booth I- wait. Did you just say okay?"

"Sure did Bones." She sat up, not taking her hand off his chest the entire time.

"But you never say okay. Why now?"

"Because now, I have forever to get it out of you and you said you would tell me when you're ready and I believe you."

"Oh." They sat in silence for a moment.

"Bones, you don't look so good."

"I don't feel good either to tell you the truth." Booth smiled.

"You mean to tell me that the Temperance Brennan is admitting she's sick? I never thought would see the day." He teased. She leaned against his chest again.

"Yes. Now can you please go find me the thermometer so I can be sure?"

"Anything for you Bones." He pressed a kiss to her temple and headed to the bathroom.

When he came back, she immediately grabbed his hand again.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything Bones, but why is it that every time I'm within arm's length of you, you touch me in some way?" She ducked her head down and he saw her already flushed cheeks become even more flushed.

"It's irrational." He put a hand to her cheek.

"It's okay to be irrational sometimes Bones."

"Promise you won't laugh?"

"I promise Bones."

"When I'm not touching you, I feel…empty. So I feel the need to touch you so I feel whole again, even if it's just for a minute. Does that even make sense?" She looked up at him with her innocent blue eyes. He pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"It makes perfect sense Bones. Perfect sense.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I hate to do this, but I'm going to beg for reviews. They give me insight on how you think I'm doing with this story and if I'm going in the right direction so even though I hate doing this, here I go. Review, Review, REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am so sorry for being so late in my updating. But I've been adjusting to school and sports and trying to find a date for Homecoming that I've put my stories on the back burner! I'm going to try and update in the next week.**

* * *

><p>They sat in silence, Brennan's arms around Booth's waist, as the thermometer took her temperature.<p>

When Booth took it out, he read it and his eyes widened.

"102.5 Bones. Nope. No way. You are gonna sit right here while I go call Angela to come over and sit with you while I go to work." He said as he walked towards the bathroom.

"But Booth!" He stuck his head out of the door before she could finish.

"No buts Bones. You're sick; you don't even need to come with me today. In fact, you don't even need to come for the next-"

"Yes I do Booth!" She interrupted. He stopped and looked at her.

"You do what Bones?"

"I need to go Booth. I need to know that I'm being helpful. I can't just sit here and do nothing while you go and find her Booth and you know that." He sighed and walked towards her. When he reached her, he pulled her into a hug.

"I know Bones, I know. I was just hoping maybe the hormones would finally have you agreeing with me." She hit him. "And I deserved that." She pulled back.

"Yes, you did." She slid out of his grip and walked towards the bathroom.

"I'll take a shower while you sit here and ponder at the thought of how I just got you to feel guilty about me going to work with you." He sat down on the bed as the water turned on in the shower.

"She does that every time." He said aloud to no one.

"I heard that Booth!" She yelled from the bathroom. He chuckled.

He opened their bedroom door and mindlessly walked towards Alyvia's room. He opened the door and stepped in, flicking the light switch as he did.

The light bathed the purple room and made it seem bright and cheerful, the perfect room for his little girl. He walked around and touched random things around the room, remembering.

* * *

><p><em>He dropped the last box. The box that meant that they were finally in the house. <em>Their_ house._

_ She sat in the white rocking chair that he had set in the corner of the room when he had started unloading the boxes holding the things for the nursery into the house._

_ "There!" He said proudly. "We are officially moved in!" He smiled at her. She smiled back and then gripped both of the arm rests so she could pick herself up out of the seat. She walked over to him._

_ "Technically, we have all of the boxes containing our belongings in our home. But we are NOT moved in unless you plan on living out of boxes." He sighed._

_ "You gotta suck the fun out of everything. Don't ya Bones." She shook her head._

_ "No I just point out all the rational things that you don't notice." She kissed him and then went back to the rocking chair._

_ He shook his head and then opened the first box. He stopped and then looked around the room._

_ "We don't have anything for her room Bones."_

_ "Yes we do, we have a dresser and a crib and-"_

_ "Well yeah we have all that, but we don't have a color picked out or curtains or things like that." She frowned._

_ "Oh. Well her room is not going to be painted a girly color such as pink. Perhaps green or yellow."_

_ "Oh come on Bones. She's my little princess. She's gotta have her room be pink."_

_ "I will not let you paint our daughter's nursery pink Booth!" They sat in silence for a minute while he thought._

_ "Okay, so we compromise. How about orange?"_

_ "Orange… is just not a color suitable for a baby's room Booth. Especially not a girl."_

_ "What about red?"_

_ "Red reminds me of blood, which will remind me of work which I do not want to think about near our daughter which I'm thinking you're thinking the same thing I presume." He grimaced._

_ "Huh. I never thought of it that way. Okay let's try this. Purple!" She thought about it, then smiled._

_ "Purple's a good color. It's not gender associated, and it will work in a baby's room. I think we just chose purple." He smiled._

_ "Good. Well since we're compromising, let's talk about names. You're due in five weeks Bones and we don't even have a clue what her name is gonna be."_

_ "That is a valid point." She said. He snapped his fingers._

_ "Okay this is what we'll do, I'll come up with a list of first and middle names and you do the same, and then, when we're both satisfied, we can show each other our lists and go from there." Her face grew fascinated._

_ "I like that idea. Go!"_

_ His face dropped. "What? What do you mean 'go'?_

_ "I mean go and start because I want to do this now!" He smiled and placed a kiss on her lips before walking out. She smiled before she looked around and sighed._

_ "Booth!" She called. She heard his hurried footsteps coming back down the hall._

_ "What is it Bones?"_

_ "Do you think you can help me up and then get me a piece of paper and a pen? Please?" He chuckled._

_ "Anything for you Mama Bones." He told her as he helped her up. She hit him._

_ "I said don't call me that."_

_ "Alright. Alright."_

* * *

><p><em>"You ready Bones?" She looked up from her spot on her head.<em>

_ "I believe so yes." He walked in and sat next to her. She looked up at him._

_ "I guess I'll go first then. Okay, how about Camryn Elizabeth?"_

_ "It's okay."_

_ "You wanna know what Bones, let's ask her."_

_ "Booth, I highly doubt she'll understand us even if she can hear us."_

_ "Well let's try it Bones."_

_ "Fine but just remember, if she kicks me in the ribs while you're doing this, I'm going to punch you in the ribs so you'll be in pain right with me."_

_ "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Okay. So baby girl, what do you think of Camryn? I think it's a pretty name and mommy didn't shoot it down so now it's up to you." Booth felt a tiny kick come from Brennan's stomach._

_ "Ha! So Camryn's a keeper for now?" He looked to Brennan._

_ "I think it's acceptable so yes. May I say mine now?"_

_ "Let's hear it Bones," Booth said, preparing himself for a very weird and complicated name_

_ "Mollie. Mollie Elizabeth." Booth visibly relaxed._

_ "Mollie. Mollie?" He said, trying it out. "I had an ex-girlfriend named Molly I think." She quickly crossed it out._

_ "Hey I liked that name!"_

_ "Our daughter will NOT have the name of one of your ex-girlfriend's Booth. You might as well tell me all their names now so we can get rid of those names."_

_ "Fine, so there was Cam, Rebecca, Tessa, Hannah, Molly, Mallory, Lucy, Ashley, Lily, and Danielle." There were three slashes on her paper as Booth said the names. He looked on her paper._

_ "Mallory Angela, Lucy Marie, and Ashleigh Christine. Okay well what's your last two names Bones?"_

_ "Serenity. Serenity Hope."_

_ "You want to name our daughter after two emotions?" He asked, shocked._

_ "I thought it was a beautiful name but if you don't-"_

_ "Bones, I love it. I just didn't expect it from you. You are the most rational person I know. You threw me through a loop."_

_ "So you like it then?"_

_ "Yeah." He took a deep breath. "What's your last one?"_

_ "Olivia Jade."_

_ "I like Olivia. Not so sure about the Jade part though." Her mouth set in a pout, obviously that had been her favorite._

_ "Fine, what's your last name?" She asked._

_ "Abigail Joy."_

_ "Abigail?" She asked._

_ "Yeah! We could call her Abby!"_

_ "I don't know Booth."_

_ "Will you at least hear me out on why though?" She looked up to see his brown eyes giving hers a sad puppy dog look._

_ "Oh fine. Why Booth?"_

_ "Her nickname could be AJ. And Joy was your name when you were little."_

_ "I still like Olivia." He snapped his fingers again._

_ "I've got it!" He grabbed her clipboard and started writing on her paper._

_ "Alyvia Joy Angela?"_

_ "Yeah! This way, you get your name Olivia, just spelled differently. I get my middle name and nickname, and I know you wanted Angela somewhere in there so we all win! Here let's try them."_

_ "Okay baby girl, here are the names we've got for you. Do you like Camryn Elizabeth?" He again felt a little kick._

_ "Okay Camryn's still a contender. What about Serenity?" They sat in silence until Brennan broke it._

_ "She's not moving Booth, I don't think she likes it." Booth's face transformed into a pout._

_ "What about Olivia Jade?" Booth saw the very small bump on Brennan's stomach appear as Brennan took in a sharp breath of air._

_ "You okay Bones?" She nodded._

_ "I think she liked that name."_

_ "Abigail Joy?" Brennan shook her head._

_ "She likes it more than Serenity because she's moving but she didn't kick me."_

_ "Okay then what about Alyvia Joy." All of a sudden, Booth was being punched in the ribs as she kicked Brennan's stomach._

_ "Oww Bones." He whined while rubbing his side._

_ "She…kicked my…ribs Booth!"_

_ "So Alyvia it is!" She smiled at him._

_ "Alyvia." She tried out as a kick came from inside her. "I like it. Alyvia Joy Angela Booth."_

_ Booth circled the name and placed the clipboard on the bed._

_ "Alyvia." He said as he placed his hands on top of hers, which rested on her stomach. "Alyvia."_

* * *

><p>"Booth. Booth! Booth, where are you?" Booth quickly shook his head to clear him of his stupor and walked out of the nursery, shutting the light and the door behind him.<p>

She was walking around the apartment looking for him, and as she passed him, he wrapped his arms around her waist to catch her.

"I'm right here Bones. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, but I couldn't find you. I was worried."

He pulled her closer into him, giving her a hug.

"Don't worry Bones. I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

"You don't know that Booth." He looked down at her broken eyes. He would kill Broadsky himself for all the pain he had cause the two of them.

"Fine, I promise I won't go anywhere, willingly."

She snuggled closer into his chest.

"Come on, I gotta go take my shower and you have to finish your hair." They walked to their bedroom.

As soon as they walked in the door, Booth's phone rang.

Booth grabbed his cell phone, and once he saw who was calling, grabbed the tracker and Brennan and opened the closet door.

"Booth what are you-"

"Broadsky's calling me. Get in the closet with me and track this number."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review. They make me write faster and they give me ideas on the story. So review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

He led her into the closet and shut the door behind them. He pushed her down and sat down in front of her. She pushed her way to his side and he allowed her, only so he wouldn't miss the call.

"Put this number in Bones, 555-2593." The phone rang for its fifth time and Booth opened it.

"Booth. I see you're learning." Booth pushed Brennan carefully to the other side of the closet and met eyes with her. He could see the fear shining in them, even in the almost pitch black of the closet. He looked away.

"We're gonna find you Jake. This time though, you're not gonna get jail time." There was silence on the line and then a gunshot. The line went dead and Booth looked towards Brennan, who now had a blank look upon her face.

"Did you get 'im Bones?" She nodded and turned the transmitter towards him. He pulled her into his chest and kissed her head.

He pulled out his phone again and called dispatch.

"Yeah. I need you to send a team to 2146 Ridge Road, got an escapee with a kid.

"Yeah tell 'em it's from Agent Booth." He hung up and looked back down at Brennan.

"Don't worry Bones, we'll find her. I know we will." Brennan looked up at him.

"You and your gut feelings." She told him, her eyes shining with tears.

"Which are always right. Come on Bones admit it." He felt her smile against his chest and he reached up to open the closet door, pushing Brennan slightly behind him. He stood up and turned around, offering Brennan his hand.

She placed her hand in his and he helped her up.

She shut the door behind them and Booth led them to the living room. He sat down on the couch first and Brennan quickly followed suit, tucking her head into the space between his shoulder and his head.

They sat in silence for a few moments, the only sound being the ticking of the clock in the next room, when Brennan spoke.

"I never wanted her to know the worse parts of our jobs. The death. The cold blooded killers. And now she's just in the middle of it." She looked up at him.

"What kind of people," her voice broke, "are we for bringing a _child_ into all of this."

Booth pulled back to look Brennan in the eyes.

"Bones, if nobody had kids because the world is a dangerous place, humans would have ceased to exist a _while_ ago."

"Yes, but we _know_ better."

"Hodgins and Angela know better too, yet they have an eight-month-old." Brenna looked away towards the bookcase and then looked back to him,

"But-" Booth put a finger over her mouth.

"No buts'. You know that we know the world is a dangerous place, but _we're_ the people who make it better. _We're _the ones who make it so people _want_ to bring kids into this world." She tucked her head back to where it had been.

"You make a valid point."

"We're better for bringing Livs into this world. Because every day, more and more people are being put on this earth, but us? Us, we have a little girl who will grow up around a crazy squint family and will grow up being taught _everything_.

"Don't you worry Bones, we're gonna find her." Booth's phone rang and he flipped it open.

"Booth."

_"Sir, we've got a body."_ Booth froze and looked down at Brennan whose eyes were now fixated on a bare spot on the wall, her shoulders tense.

"Is. Is it…" Booth trailed off, not wanting to know that answer.

_"No sir. It's a male. According to his driver's license, name is Jeremy Cook."_ Booth let out a breath of relief that he didn't know he had been holding.

"'Kay, thanks Shaw. We'll be down in ten." Booth shut his phone and looked back down at Brennan, her eyes shut, but her shoulders relaxed.

"They found a male body at the address. That's all they found. No traces of Broadsky." Brennan walked to their bedroom and threw Booth his pants and tie.

"Hurry up and finish getting dressed. I want to see if maybe I can find any evidence." Booth pulled on his pants and then tied his tie. Brenna stood near the door, her coat and shoes on, pulling her hair into a ponytail. Booth grabbed his coat off the chair near the door and slipped his shoes on. They walked to the SUV in silence, Booth's hand on Brennan's back, and drove to the crime scene.

"I don't know what I'm going to do Booth if Broadsky…" she trailed off, only to regain her composure and start again.

"If he does, I won't know what to do with myself. You, you'll probably leave me. Me, I'll-"

"Wait. Stop Bones." She stopped and looked towards him. He glanced over at her.

"What makes you think that I would leave you Bones?"

"That's what everyone does eventually. They leave. You're the one that has stayed the longest so you're due to leave any time." Booth pulled over at this point and put his hand under Brennan's chin. She pulled away.

"Bones, look at me." He tried again and she pulled away again.

"Temperance. Look at me." She turned to look at him.

"I'm never gonna leave you. I've told you that since we first started working together." He cradled her head in his hands.

"When are you gonna figure out that you're stuck with me _forever_."

"Forever-"

"Is not possible." He wiped the tears away that were slowly going down her cheeks. "I know, so let's say that you're stuck with me until one of isn't breathing. How's that?" She sniffled.

"Better." He kissed her softly on the lips and rested his forehead on hers.

"Now. You think you can handle going to the scene or do you want me to drop you off at the lab." She shook her head.

"I need you to do this. We _need_ to find her. This has been a long four days." He kissed her forehead and then pulled back to sit in his seat. They pulled back into the road and they drove to the crime scene in silence, Brennan holding Booth's hand tightly as if it was her landline to the present.

When they reached the address, they saw that it was an abandoned warehouse. They looked at each other and then exited the SUV, walking into the warehouse side by side. Cam already stood by the body and Hodgins was collecting bugs and dirt samples around the body. Cam looked up when she heard them enter and her eyes opened in surprise.

"Dr. Brennan! I wasn't expecting to see you." Brennan walked away, seeing something shining out of the corner of her eye, pulling on her gloves.

"Dr. B?" Hodgins called. Booth turned around at this point and jogged to Brennan.

"What is it Bones?" She leaned down and grabbed the bracelet that was like the one the hospital had put on Alyvia and Brennan after Alyvia had been born. Brennan pushed back her coat sleeve to compare the two bracelets.

"Booth, this is Alyvia's bracelet." She held it up to him and he grabbed the glove that Brennan held in her other hand. He grabbed the bracelet with the glove and saw that the two bracelets both had the same code.

"They were here for a while." Booth walked to one of the FBI consultants and handed them the bracelet.

"See if there are salvageable prints on there. He may have accomplices." The tech nodded his head and walked away.

Booth walked back over to Brennan and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Bones, let's go back home okay?" We're not gonna be allowed to do anything today." She looked up to him and then nodded her head.

"I guess." He helped her stand up and then they drove home. They sat in silence.

"Bones, Broadsky… he's not gonna get us this time. No more risks or _collateral damage_. This. Ends. Now." Brennan turned to look outside the window.

"I just want Alyvia back Booth. It's been four days." She looked at him. "I don't like this." She turned back to the window. "It just doesn't feel right."


	8. Chapter 8

Booth pulled into their driveway and shut off the SUV. Brennan climbed out, walked to the front door and let herself in before Booth could even think about speaking.

He sighed and leaned his head back against his head rest. He pulled the keys from the ignition and walked into their house. He slid off his shoes and jacket, leaving them near the door, and searched for Brennan.

He walked into the living room only to find that she wasn't there. He wandered around the house until he came to Alyvia's nursery. He poked his head in and saw Brennan sitting in the white rocking chair in the corner holding the picture that Angela had placed there the other night.

"Do you want to hear about my dream?" Brennan asked quietly. Booth stepped fully into the room and walked towards Brennan.

"Yeah." He stopped once he reached Brennan and set his arms behind her on the back of the chair.

"We were running in a building. There were so many doors on each side. We each took one side and searched through all the rooms. When I reached the last room, there was a pink bundle sitting in the middle of the room.

"I walked forward and I picked up the bundle. When I looked at her, Alyvia had her eyes closed and she was cold. I had put a finger on her neck to find her pulse and I had found none. I had turned into your chest and started sobbing but instead of comforting me, you left." Her voice cracked.

"I called for you over and over again and you just kept on walking. You just kept walking." She trailed off and Booth walked to kneel in front of her.

"I'm right here Bones." He wiped away her tears and held her face in his hands.

"I promise Bones. I. Am. Not. Leaving." Brennan nodded.

"I know."

* * *

><p>Booth woke up first and noticed that his back was stiff. Brennan stirred in the rocking chair and rubbed her hand on his cheek.<p>

"Good afternoon." She said.

"Good afternoon." He answered back groggily. He tried to move so Brennan could move more freely when he moaned.

"Uh, Bones? You think you can maybe-"

"I'll fix your back Booth." She gently lifted his head from off her lap and stood up from the chair. She helped him stand up and she put his arms around him and put his back into place. When they both heard the crack, Booth stood straighter and turned around.

"Thanks Bones." He kissed her and then wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her out of Alyvia's nursery.

Booth's phone rang and once Booth saw who it was, answered it.

"Hey Sweets. You need something?" Booth's face became an emotional mask and Brennan turned to face him.

"Yeah I'll be there in a few. Thanks Sweets." Booth stood up and started shutting the blinds.

"Sweets wants me to go to the FBI to go see him. Says he has information for me." Brennan opened her mouth, when Booth began to speak.

"I'll be gone for thirty minutes tops Bones. I just want you to stay here and I'll back in no time." She opened her mouth once again when Booth gently put a finger over it.

"Promise you'll stay here Bones. Please?" She nodded and Booth pulled away his finger.

"Promise Booth." He kissed her and walked towards the door.

"I'll see you later Bones."

"Bye Booth." She heard the door shut and then she sighed.

* * *

><p>He walked into Sweets office and Sweets waved him to the chair.<p>

"What'd you have to tell me about Broadsky Sweets." Sweets stood up and picked up the file that sat on the table behind his chair.

"I reviewed Broadsky's profile again and I discovered a change in it." Booth sighed.

"Good change or bad change?" Sweets made a face.

"Well it depends what perspective you look at it from."

"Let's hear it then." Sweets sat back down on his chair and opened the file on the table in between Booth and him.

"Broadsky is still out to get you, but he won't kill Alyvia. He'll think about Maria and how they could've had children. But when you find him, he will try with everything in his power to kill you."

"So what you're saying is that he won't kill Alyvia, but he'll kill me, leaving Bones to raise Alyvia by herself?"

Sweets stuttered and Booth stood up.

"Well thanks Sweets. But I'm going to go back home." Booth walked out of his office and left Sweets sitting there with a confounded look on his face.

* * *

><p>Brennan walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. The clock on the wall read 12:43 and she began to slightly panic. Brennan grabbed her phone that sat on the counter and called Booth once more.<p>

It rang until it went to his voicemail and Brennan sighed before leaving a message.

"Booth, I'm getting worried. You said you would be home six hours ago. I swear if you don't call back or come home, I'm reporting you missing." Brennan hung up the phone and walked to the living room and sat on the couch. She pulled her knees up to her chest and set her chin on her knees.

She sat in silence for a few minutes when she heard keys start to jingle from the front door. The door swung open and she heard the click of the door meeting the frame.

Footsteps walked towards the closet and then stopped.

"I know you're out here Bones. Question is where exactly." She sat silently and then sighed.

"I'm on the couch." The footsteps came closer and closer to her and then Booth sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry I didn't come home." She nestled her head into his shoulder.

"I was worried. You said you were going to be home in half an hour and I waited and waited and I became worried."

"I should've called too. After what happened in Sweets office, I didn't want to come home and take all my anger out on you."

"I get it. I just wished you had called me or something."

"I know. I'm sorry." Brennan turned her face into Booth's shoulder and mumbled into it, "Can we go to bed now? I'm really tired."

He nodded and before Brennan could say anything, Booth picked her up bridal style and carried her to their bedroom.


	9. The Rescue

They woke up the next morning to Booth's cell phone ringing. Booth groggily reached for his cell phone on his stand and when he finally had it in his hand, he answered it.

"Booth." He murmured into the phone. The person on the other side said something and Booth sat up.

"Where?" Brennan turned over to look at Booth and saw him reaching for his jeans that rested on a chair next to their bed.

"Yeah, I got it. I owe you one Charlie, thanks." He said as he hung up. He got out of bed and started looking for a shirt.

"They got a hit on Broadsky. Girl named Emma Daniels called it in. Spotted a man matching Broadsky's description going into a laundromat about five blocks from here. Said he was holding a bundle of blankets in his arms. FBI is sending in a team but they just left so they're still a good ten minutes away."

When Booth turned around, Brennan was already dressed and pulling her hair back into a ponytail.

"We're going right?" She asked, pulling her socks on.

"Yeah. Yeah, we're going." They both walked out to the hall in front of the front door and pulled on their shoes and jackets.

They climbed into the SUV and they drove four blocks in a tense silence. Booth pulled over and looked over at Brennan. He reached into his holster and held out a gun towards Brennan.

"This is for your own protection. I don't want you shooting Broadsky unless he is going to hurt you or Alyvia. That's it. You can't shoot him even if he's going to hurt me."

"But-"

"No Bones. No buts. Just promise me."

"Booth-"

"Promise me Bones." She looked him in the eye, her eyes filled with pain and conflict, and shining with unshed tears.

"I promise." She said quietly.

"Thank you." He told her. They kept each others gaze for a moment and then Booth spoke.

"Let's go." They climbed out of the SUV and ran the next block to the laundromat. When they reached the laundromat, Booth held up a hand to stop Brennan and peeked into the window, trying not to be seen.

"I don't see anyone else in there. Just Broadsky. He's definitely holding something though." He turned towards back towards Brennan.

"Charlie told me there's a back entrance. I want you to take the back entrance and go in when he's not looking. If he ever sets Alyvia down, I want you to grab her and run Bones. Don't worry about me. Just focus on the two of you. Okay?" She nodded.

"Okay." They turned around and walked away when Booth remembered something.

"Bones. Bones, wait!" She stopped and turned around and Booth ran to her.

"Remember I will always love both of you." He kissed her. "I love you Temperance." She bit her lip and closed her eyes, trying to stop herself from crying.

"I love you too Seeley." She said. He kissed her once more and when he pulled back she opened her eyes and he saw the pain and love so dominant in them. They both turned around once again and walked away.

Booth walked to the front of the store and pushed open the door. The bell jingled and Broadsky turned towards him.

"Ah, Agent Booth. Surprise seeing you here." Booth's eyes flickered to the bundle in Broadsky's arms but Booth couldn't see anything inside it.

"Surprise you don't have the doctor with you. Figured she would want to save her daughter with you."

Booth's eyes flickered to the door behind Broadsky where he saw Brennan peeking through the window. When she saw Broadsky was turned away from her, she slipped through the door as quietly as she could.

"You know, your daughter is nothing like either of you. Very quiet, though she does have your eyes Booth. I'll give you that." Booth saw Brennan take a step closer to Broadsky then go onto her toes to see over Broadsky's shoulder.

All of a sudden, Broadsky leaned down to place Alyvia in a nearby laundry basket. Brennan slowly moved towards the basket, making sure to stay out of Broadsky's line of sight when all of a sudden he swung his arm backwards and hit Brennan in the head.

She collapsed to the ground and Booth trained his gun on Broadsky's head. Broadsky pulled out two guns from behind his back. One pointed at Booth, the other pointed backwards towards Brennan.

"What are you going to do now Booth?" Booth's eyes kept flickering from Alyvia to Brennan.

Booth stayed completely still until he heard either a cry from Alyvia, or saw Brennan move. He was about to put his gun down when he saw Brennan's eyes start to flicker open and Alyvia cried. Booth pulled the trigger, but not before Broadsky could pull his.

Booth watched as the bullet hit Broadsky in the heart and he fell. Then all Booth could feel was a pain radiating from his right shoulder. And he fell.

* * *

><p>When she finally opened her eyes, she saw Booth's gun start to go down to his side. When he saw that she had opened her eyes, he shot at Broadsky, but not before Broadsky could shoot at him. Brennan crawled towards the laundry basket two feet away from her, her head pounding, and looked inside.<p>

Alyvia stared up at her, her brown eyes looking straight into her blue ones. Brennan picked Alyvia up and cradled her in her left arm and then she proceeded to crawl over to Booth, not trusting her legs to carry her over to him.

Brennan heard the sound of vehicle's pulling up around the laundromat as she kneeled beside Booth. She placed pressure on Booth's gunshot wound and Booth's eyes flickered up towards her.

"You can't leave Booth. You can't. Look, Alyvia's fine and she's even got your eyes. You have to stay for us. You have to Booth."

The team the FBI sent entered at this point and two paramedics followed close behind them. Both paramedics focused on Booth and transferred him onto a gurney. Brennan watched this from near the corner, gently playing with Alyvia's hair. Agent Genny Shaw walked over to Brennan and stood next to her.

"You should really get Alyvia checked out." She said quietly. Brennan looked towards her and gave her a puzzled look.

"You should have Alyvia get checked out." She said again. Brennan nodded and looked down at her. Alyvia's eyes were closed and she was sleeping soundly.

"There's another ambulance outside, I could walk you to it so you can both get checked out. You have a nasty bruise on your forehead." Shaw said quietly. Brennan's hand drifted to her forehead and when she gingerly touched the large bruise, she flinched.

Shaw guided her out of the laundromat to the second ambulance. The two paramedics helped Brennan up, since she refused to get on the gurney, and looked over both her and Alyvia. Brennan sat quietly and she watched as the other ambulance drove away.

When the paramedics cleared both her and Alyvia, Shaw guided Brennan to a SUV. They were about to leave when Brennan stopped her.

"Alyvia's car seat is in the trunk of the SUV. I would feel a lot better having her in it." Genny nodded and ran to the SUV after Brennan told her where Booth had parked it.

Brennan looked down at Alyvia and really looked at her.

She had thin auburn hair and Brennan's nose. But that was were all the similarities between them stopped. The rest was all Booth.

Shaw opened the backdoor and started setting up the car seat. Brennan climbed out of the passenger seat and walked to the back. She set Alyvia in her car seat and buckled her up. She climbed into the back afterwords and Shaw drove towards the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **So I'm thinking that there is only two more chapters left, including the epilogue. I already have the last chapter written so this story will probably be finished by the end of the month, the first weekend of February at the latest.**


	10. Chapter 10

When Shaw pulled up to the hospital, Brennan silently climbed out, opened the back door and grabbed Alyvia. She nodded to Genny and she nodded back. When Brennan started walking towards the hospital, she heard Shaw start to drive away.

She looked down at Alyvia, who was now sleeping, and walked into the ER. She walked up to the front desk.

"Has Seeley Booth been admitted yet?" The woman, who looked lazily up at her, looked back down to her computer screen. Brennan stood there for a few minutes before she realized that the woman was not going to answer her anytime soon.

"Excuse me." She said sharply. The nurse looked up at her again, her gray eyes still looking lazily up at her.

"Has Seeley Booth been admitted yet?" When the nurse failed to answer yet again, Brennan started walking back to the rooms.

"You can't go back there ma'am!" The nurse cried out. Brennan had just reached the door when a doctor came out of the door. He looked down to Brennan as she stood there, fuming.

"Are you here for Seeley Booth?" He asked her. As soon as he said Booth's name, her face cleared up, just a little.

"Yes. What happened? Is he okay? Is-" The doctor held up a hand to stop her.

"We stopped the bleeding from his GSW and are waiting for a OR to clear up so we can take out the bullet. He's unconscious right now, but that's about it. The bullet didn't hit anything major, so after surgery he should be just fine." Brennan visibly relaxed and sighed.

"Would you like to see him before we bring him to surgery?" She nodded and followed the doctor. He led her to a room right across from the nurses station and opened the door for her. She walked in and fought back the tears that filled her eyes.

Booth was on the bed, his shoulder wrapped up in gauze. His eyes were closed and he had a nasal cannula (those oxygen things that go in your nose). Brennan set Alyvia's car seat in the chair that sat in the corner of Booth's room. She took her out of her car seat and settled her into the crook of her left arm. She took her car seat off the chair and set it onto the floor. She dragged the chair as close as she could to Booth's bed and she sat down.

"You know, I hate being the one who sits next to you while you lie here being unconscious. It brings back some bad memories." She paused and grabbed his hand.

"Agent Shaw took me here. She made sure that Alyvia and I got checked out before we left though. We're both fine. Alyvia's asleep now." She paused and took a deep breath as her eyes filled up with tears.

"You need to make it through this Booth. You can't go and dream up another life again on us. I don't think I'd be able to do this without you." She said as she looked down at Alyvia. There was a quiet knock at the door and the doctor that she had seen earlier walked in.

"We're taking him up to the ER now. I'm having one of the nurses show you to the main waiting room and once he's out of recovery, we'll bring him to a different room and you can see him." Brennan nodded and scooted back from Booth's bed. Two other people walked in and pushed Booth out of the room, with Brennan sadly looking on.

* * *

><p>It was about two and a half hours later when the same doctor walked into the waiting room.<p>

Brennan stood up, a sleeping Alyvia cradled in her arms, and walked up to him.

"He's just fine. He's in a room and he's awake. You can go see him now." Brennan grabbed Alyvia's car seat and followed the doctor to Booth's room. When he stopped outside room 135, Brennan turned to him.

"Thank you." He nodded and Brennan walked in. Booth looked towards the door as it open and smiled when he saw Brennan.

"Hi Bones." He said, his voice cracking from the tube they had down his throat while he was in surgery.

"Hi." She said. Booth gently patted the left side of his bed and Brennan walked up to it and sat down. She tilted Alyvia towards Booth and he looked at her.

"She's got your nose." He croaked out.

"Yes. That's where the similarities stop though." He opened his mouth to ask her another question when Alyvia started to open her eyes. They both watched her wake up and watched her eyes wander around the room.

"Whoa." Booth said.

"Those eyes are going to be the end of us." Brennan said. Booth looked up at Brennan and smiled. She shook her head and leaned forward and kissed him.

When she pulled back, she looked him in the eye.

"I'm so happy you're okay Booth."

"I'm glad you're both okay." Booth started playing with Alyvia's fingers and she grabbed his index finger, then fell asleep.

"I find that she tends to sleep a lot." Brennan said as she watched Alyvia's eyes close again.

"C'mon. Don't tell me you don't wanna sleep for a whole day after all of this." Booth said. She looked up at him and nodded.

"Well why don't you go home then. It's gonna be too hard for both of you to sleep here. I'll be fine." Brennan looked at him and opened her mouth but Booth put his finger over it.

"Nope. Home." Brennan reluctantly stood up and started to put Alyvia in her car seat.

She grabbed her jacket off the back of the chair and shrugged it on. After she kissed Booth good-bye and grabbed Alyvia, she began to walk out the door.

"Hey Bones!" Booth called out. Brennan turned around near the doorway.

"Wanna do it again?" He asked, looking towards Alyvia. Brennan shook her head and started walking out of the room.

"Good night Booth!" She called back to him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, GSW, means gunshot wound. And in case I have some international readers and they don't use the same terms that they use here, OR means operating room. Okay, so this is the last chapter really. The next one is gonna be the epilogue. I should be updating in the next week, so until then, Hasta Luego!**


	11. Epilogue: 16 Years Later

**_16 years later_**

* * *

><p>They walked into the purple bedroom quietly and looked at the now sixteen year old sleeping on the bed. She held her stuffed dog, Lily, in her arms and her hair was splayed across her face.<p>

"Just like her mother," he whispered into Brennan's ear. Alyvia tossed in the bed and hit a pillow.

"Just like her father," she whispered into his ear.

They both walked up to the bed and sat on it.

"Happy Birthday Livs." Brennan started rubbing circles on her back and pushed the hair out of her face. She looked up at her mother with her deep brown eyes, identical to her father's.

"Thanks mom." Alyvia turned her gaze towards her father who, as he was every single one of her birthdays, holding two pieces of paper. He gave her a hug and as he was, Alyvia quickly reached for the two pieces of paper, only grabbing one, and bounded out of her bed.

"AJ, give that back." She quickly scanned the paper, and her jaw dropped. She looked at her parents who were looking at each other. AJ quickly recognized that they were having one of their silent conversations.

"Do I have to ask? Or are you going to explain?" Booth stood up and started to walk towards Alyvia.

"Livs-" Little footsteps were heard outside the door and then Alyvia's three little siblings wrapped their arms around some part of her.

"Happy Birthday Livy!" Ashleigh said, raising her arms to be picked up. Alyvia bent down and picked her up, settling her on her hip.

"Happy Birthday Livs." Noah said quietly to her, his dark brown hair hiding his blue eyes.

"Happy Birthday AJ!" Mollie said, her quiet voice making Alyvia smile.

"Thanks guys." Alyvia looked up to her parents and turned around, leaving the piece of paper on her dresser, and walked out of the room with Ashleigh on her hip, and her arm wrapped around Mollie.

Booth looked towards the door.

"That really wasn't how I planned for that to go." Brennan walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"She'll understand once you tell her. You'll just have to tell her after she gets back from her swim meet tonight. I don't want you talking to her about this before she goes to school."

Booth patted Brennan's arm and turned around in her embrace.

"Okay Bones." He kissed her and they walked out of the room, towards the kitchen.

When they reached the kitchen, they walked in to see all five of their children sitting around their table. Booth nodded at Parker.

"Hey Parks. What are you doin' here?" Parker stood up and walked to stand behind Alyvia's chair.

"Just came to wish Shortstack here a Happy Sweet 16." He said lightly ruffling Alyvia's hair.

"Stop it Parks. And don't call me Shortstack!" She said slightly giggling and swatting away his hand.

Alyvia went to her room for about five minutes and when she came back, she was fully dressed, ready to go to school.

She went and grabbed the toast that had popped out of the toaster.

Alyvia glanced at the clock next to her and grabbed her backpack, swim bag, and jacket from the basket near the hall to the front door.

"Come on Noah, bus is gonna be here soon." Noah finished his breakfast and raced towards Alyvia, worried about missing the bus. Alyvia helped him with his jacket and Noah grabbed his backpack.

"Bye guys, I'll see you at my meet." Alyvia called out as the bus pulled up to the front of their house. Booth took Alyvia's vacated seat while Brennan took Noah's.

"What's up with Livs dad? She seemed upset when she first came in." Booth dragged his hand down his face.

"Livs saw one of the newspaper clippings. She was really upset and wanted to know why we hadn't told her." Parker walked up to behind Booth's chair.

"She's sixteen dad. Give her some time to cool down." Parker walked back over to the toaster and grabbed the toast.

"Hey, why aren't you with Gabby?" Parker started walking towards the door.

"She had some important breakfast meeting thing with one of the big shots. I gotta go dad, gotta do something before work. I'll see you at the lab Bones." He called as he walked out.

"Bye Parker!" Brennan called to him.

Mollie and Ashleigh sat in their chairs and looked towards their parents.

"Mommy, when we gonna go to school?" Ashleigh asked. Brennan looked to the clock and saw that they had to be out of the house in three minutes if they wanted to be on time.

"Right now baby, time to go put on your coats." Mollie and Ashleigh ran towards the hall and Booth and Brennan heard the ruffling of their coats being put on.

"I really hope Alyvia has a good day." Brennan said as they went to go put on their own coats.

* * *

><p>Alyvia walked into George Washington Prep High School, which was connected to the middle school, and took in the lobby. Red banners hung on the ceiling telling about all their boys' teams that went far in sports. The same type of banners also came from the ceiling for the girls', but they were blue. Alyvia spotted the banner that she helped her team earn. She had broken two section records and had gone to nationals, and gotten third place.<p>

All of a sudden, someone poked Alyvia in her sides.

"Happy Birthday!" Isabelle Burton, her best friend and teammate, came up to her side holding a purple bag.

"Here ya go." Alyvia hugged Isabelle.

"Thanks Izzy." They walked towards their lockers, which were right next to each other. They both put their swim bags in their lockers and then Alyvia took the present from Isabelle and opened it. Inside was a purple bear with a heart that said 'Best'. Around its neck was a bracelet that had a heart shape charm that said 'Friend'. Alyvia flipped it over and on the back it said,

"Livs,

Just Keep Swimming , Forever!

Happy Sweet 16

Izzy:)"

Alyvia took the bracelet off of the bear's neck and set the bear on top of her locker. She hooked it around her wrist and hugged Isabelle.

"Thanks Bells."

"No prob Livs." They walked to homeroom which they both had the same teacher for.

Once the teacher had done attendance and the bell had rung, Alyvia and Isabelle went their separate ways.

Alyvia walked into Trigonometry with all of the other advanced tenth graders and took her seat. Dylan sat next her as always.

"Happy Birthday babe." He said as he kissed her cheek.

"Thanks Dylan." Alyvia balanced her chin in her hand and twirled around one of her auburn locks.

"Hey?" Alyvia looked to him.

"What's wrong?

"Nothing." Dylan touched her arm.

"I know when you're lying Livs, and this is one of those times. What's wrong?" Alyvia looked at him.

"I found out something today that I hadn't known and I guess happened to me when I was little. I got really mad at my parents and gave them the silent treatment all morning. I feel kinda bad." Dylan patted her arm.

"It's okay Livy."

"Thanks Dylan." The teacher came in and then they all sat down and began the lesson.

* * *

><p>Brennan walked into the lab and smiled at Parker, who in turn waved back to her. She walked towards Angela's office.<p>

"Ange?"

"I'm back here Sweetie." Brennan walked further into Angela's office to see her standing near the Angelatron. Brennan walked up to stand next her and they stood in silence until Angela spoke.

"What's wrong Sweetie?"

"Nothing." They stood in silence once again until Angela stopped what she was doing.

"Something's wrong. What is it?"

"Booth and I went to go wake Alyvia up this morning and Booth was carrying those stupid newspaper clippings and Alyvia grabbed one. She scanned through it and before either Booth or I could explain, Noah, Mollie, and Ashleigh came in and she wouldn't speak to us all morning."

"Sweetie, she's sixteen now. Just give her a little time."

"That's what Parker said." Brennan looked towards the door and Angela noticed.

"Why don't you go help Parker sweetie, he said there were some marks that he couldn't quite identify."

"Okay. Thanks Ange."

"Sweetie." Angela called as Brennan walked out the door.

"Yeah Ange?"

"Hodgins, Mikey, Katie and I will be over later okay? We might meet you at the school for Livs' meet too." Brennan smiled.

"Okay." She walked up to the platform and Parker immediately showed her the marks and she momentarily forgot everything.

* * *

><p>"Hey Livs!" Isabelle called.<p>

"What?"

"You headin' to the pool now? I could really use someone to warm up with me." They opened their lockers and both grabbed their swim bags.

"Yeah I guess. Let's go." They walked to the pool and went to the locker room to get changed into their suits.

"You think you're gonna break the record tonight Livs?" Alyvia smiled.

"I hope so. I'm so close, and Coach said she already has my name ready just needs my time."

"Yeah I can see it now, 'Alyvia Booth, February 11th 2028, 500 Free, 5:20.24' I can totally see it."

"Oh shut up Bells."

"Come on, you said it yourself, this was your goal all season and we've only got not even a month left. And you said and I quote 'I will get at least a 5:20, on my 16th birthday, with Dylan, my parents, my siblings, and my aunts and uncles here.' You're gonna beat it." They both slid on their white caps over their braids and then grabbed their goggles.

"Maybe." Alyvia said and Isabelle bumped into her.

"Whatever you say Livs." They stood at the edge of their lane and fixed their goggles. Their coach walked over to the side of the pool.

"Okay ladies, we've got a tough meet tonight. We're going against a good school with a lot more girls than us. So make sure you don't push yourself too hard during warm up. On my whistle." All the girls stood at the edge of the pool and when their coach blew the whistle three of them dived in at a time. When Alyvia dived in, she sighed and smiled.

* * *

><p>Brennan pulled into the driveway and Noah sprinted out of the front door and climbed into the back of her car.<p>

"You lock the door Noah?" He nodded.

"Yep. Mom, where's dad?" Brennan pulled out of the driveway and drove towards Alyvia and Noah's school.

"He's gonna meet us at Livs' meet." They drove for ten more minutes, Noah talking to Ashleigh about school and Mollie reading a book, and then Brennan pulled into the parking lot.

"Okay, everyone out. Noah hold Ashleigh's hand and Mollie wait for me." Noah unbuckled Ashleigh from her booster seat and climbed out, helping Ashleigh out, and then holding her hand. Mollie climbed out and started to walk away due to seeing Booth on the other side of the parking lot.

"Mollie Elizabeth Booth, don't even think about it." Mollie stopped at the back of the car and turned around to face Brennan. Brennan grabbed her hand.

"You know better Mollie." She told her. They walked towards Booth who picked up Ashleigh and ruffled Noah's hair.

"I know. I'm sorry mommy."

"It's okay baby. Come on, let's go see AJ." Booth put his arm around Brennan and Noah stood in between them.

"You think she's gonna break the record tonight Bones?"

"She wants to and I think that if she wants it that badly, she'll succeed."

"I totally agree Bones." They walked to the pool and spotted Cam, Parker, Gabby, Hodgins, Angela, Michael and Katie sitting on the bleachers. They climbed up and Mollie ran to climb onto Hodgins' lap.

"Hey Ant."

"Hi Uncle Jack." Hodgins tapped her nose and she scrunched it up.

Booth and Brennan sat down and Ashleigh sat on Booth's lap while Noah sat in between Booth and Brennan. Brennan scanned the group of swimmers in their blue and red suits near the blocks and when she found Alyvia, she waved. Alyvia, who had been scanning the crowd, found her and waved back.

Alyvia swam in the pool that the diving team used until the 100 fly. After the 100 fly, her teammate, Madison, got out of the pool and tapped Alyvia's cap as she was doing a flip turn. Alyvia climbed out and went to go stand near her coach. Isabelle climbed out of the pool after her 100 free and clapped Alyvia on the back.

"You got this Livs." She smiled and then her coach pushed her forward. She stood in lane 3 and looked up at the crowd. She spotted Dylan on the opposite side of the bleachers from her parents and he smiled at her. She smiled at him and then looked towards her family. Booth gave her a thumbs up and a nod and all her siblings were cheering for her.

"Good luck." The girl to her left had her hand held out to her and had a smile on her face.

"Same to you." The whistle blew and Alyvia climbed up onto the block.

"Take your mark." She grabbed the block and balanced her weight on her front foot. When the whistle blew once more, she launched herself off the block and swam. Her card swayed back and forth and she could tell Isabelle was doing her cards, the card disappeared and she did a flip turn. She pushed off the wall and felt like she was a boat cutting smoothly through the water. She felt wonderful.

She did 16 more laps and the whistle blew, she did her flip turn and pushed herself hard off the wall, she saw the orange of the cards and swam as fast as she could. The card disappeared and she did a flip turn that she knew soaked Isabelle. She turned her head for a breath and she saw her whole team yelling at her. She sprinted as fast as she could into the wall and when her head came out of the water, the crowd was roaring. She turned her head towards the board and when she did, she almost passed out.

The board told her she had done a 5:17.53. She looked towards her parents who were on their feet yelling. She smiled at her family and gave them a thumbs up, which her father returned. She did a 50 free cool down, waiting for the rest of the swimmers to finish. When they did, she climbed out and was covered by her teammates screaming in her ear. She made it over to the bench and took a drink from her water bottle. Her coach smiled at her and congratulated her, then walked away. Alyvia looked up to her family who was smiling at her and she smiled back. Then she rested her head against the wall behind her and smiled at the ceiling.

* * *

><p>She was sitting in her dad's SUV in the passenger seat and was looking out the window, a huge smile still on her face.<p>

"I am so proud of you Livs. I knew you could do it." Alyvia looked towards him and smiled.

"Thanks dad." She looked back out at the window, and then she sighed.

"Dad. About this morning. I'm sorry. I was just so mad. I was just kinda overwhelmed." Booth sighed.

"Do you wanna hear about it?" Alyvia looked at him.

"I don't know, do I?"

"Well, when you were born, you and your mom had the same bracelet put on you. They had taken you away for the night and that night, you were abducted by a man named Jacob Broadsky, who your mom and I had already put away for murdering one of her interns, Vincent."

"Wait. Vincent as in the Vincent that Mikey's named after?" Booth nodded at her.

"The very one. Well, your mom and I had to go home without you and we went to this warehouse a few days after and we had found your bracelet, but not you. Well, five days after you went missing, we finally had him; this woman named Emma had spotted him going into a Laundromat about five blocks from our old house."

"Emma as in my old babysitter Emma?"

"Yep. That's how your mom and I met Emma was because she had seen you. But your mom and I, we ran to the Laundromat and we saw him but no backup had arrived yet. We went in and he was holding you and your mom was walking up from behind. Now remember, we only really saw you for two hours if we were lucky those first five days, so she was right behind him, trying to get a look at you and Broadsky, he set you down in a laundry basket and then hit your mom.

"Between you and your mom, I was trying to decide who to focus on. You were silent in the basket so I didn't know if you were already dead and your mom was unconscious. You cried and Broadsky had a gun pointed at me. He shot me in the shoulder and then I shot him and he died. I think he never meant to hurt you; just he was trying to hurt us.

"I guess your mom woke up as soon as back up arrived and I was unconscious from my bullet wound. I woke up about two days later and your mom was holding you when I woke up. I thought I was dreaming again."

"Again?"

"That's another story for another time from before your mom and I were even together."

"Well then I guess the rest is history." Alyvia said as she smiled. "Is that why there's a five year age difference between me and Noah?" Booth nodded.

"Yeah. Your mom was so apprehensive about having another kid after what had happened with you. But now look at us. All seven of us." Alyvia smiled and looked out the window.

"Dad."

"Yeah AJ?"

"What's the reasoning behind my name?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, how did you and mom come up with my name? Did you guys pick names you like and then drew them out of a hat or something or..."

"Well. Your mom wanted to name you Olivia Jade." Alyvia wrinkled her nose. "And I wanted to name you Abigail Joy. So we compromised. The only reason I wanted your name to be Abigail Joy was so your nickname could be AJ and Joy was your mom's name when she was younger. Your mom wanted your name to be Olivia so I just changed the O to an A and the first i to an y. We kept the Joy part and then we added Angela because she wanted your name to include Angela's." Alyvia nodded.

"Oh. Well, that's actually pretty cool." They pulled into their driveway, where Brennan's, Parker's, Hodgins' and Cam's cars were parked.

"You ready to go in AJ?"

"Yep." She leaned into the back of the SUV and grabbed her backpack and swim bag. She looked to Booth. "Let's go."

They walked in and they were greeted by Parker, Gabby, Cam, Michelle, Brennan, Hodgins, and Angela. Each of them gave her a hug and then they went to the living room.

Michael, Katie, Noah, Mollie and Ashleigh walked into the living room, each of them holding a present wrapped in purple wrapping paper, and they all sat on the floor next to Alyvia. They all congratulated Alyvia on breaking the record and then everyone sat in a row, waiting to give Alyvia their presents.

"Livy open mine first!" Alyvia giggled and took the present from Ashleigh. She opened it slowly and saw that it was a blue, grey and black scarf.

"I love it Ash." She hugged her and put it on, the scarf matching her black t-shirt.

"AJ open mine next." Mollie told her. Alyvia grabbed it and saw that it was a guitar pick necklace.

"I thought you would like it so you could never lose your guitar pick and then you could play your guitar a lot. You haven't played it since you lost all your guitar picks." Alyvia's eyes filled with tears and reached for Mollie.

"Get over here Mols." She crawled over to her and Alyvia gave her a hug.

"Thank you Mollie."

"Welcome AJ." Alyvia wiped away her tears and then Noah spoke up.

"Open mine next Livs." She reached for his and opened his gift, which was a colorful bracelet to which Alyvia smiled to.

"Thanks Noah."

"Welcome Livs." Katie pushed out her gift towards Alyvia next.

"Livs open mine next." Katie handed the gift to Alyvia and Alyvia opened it. Inside was a necklace that had a quote from Alyvia's favorite poem, Invictus.

"I love it Katie." She hugged her. "Thanks."

"Best for last my friend." Michael said as he held out her present. Alyvia smiled at him and opened the present. She opened it and saw that it was a little ninja.

"Um. Thanks?" She said.

"It kills the germs off your toothbrush, my mysophobic friend." All of a sudden, laughs came from Booth and Brennan who were laughing so hard they were trying to catch their breath.

Alyvia shook her head and smiled.

"Thanks Mikey. Hey, let's get a picture."

They all stood up, Brennan, Booth, Hodgins, Angela and Cam in the back. Parker, Gabby, Mikey, and Katie kneeling in front of them, and then Noah, Mollie, and Ashleigh sitting in front of them. Alyvia put her camera on the table and set the timer for ten seconds. Alyvia kneeled next to Katie and after she had fixed her hair the camera went off.

She went to look at the picture and smiled. Her parents were kissing, Gabby and Parker were looking at each other and Noah and Mollie were sticking their tongues out at each other. She shut off her camera and went to go eat the cake that was sitting on the table with the rest of her family, smiling and playing with her scarf. She was no longer the little girl who was missing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Well, this is it. It's been nice having you all along for the ride. My other story, A Special Family, is a continuation of this story and I think is the last story. At least for now. Well, I thank you all of you, especially the reviewers who gave me the confidence to continue.**_

_**P.S. Oh yeah, mysophobic? Means afraid of germs.**_


End file.
